The Bad Dream
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: A Leafeon has a nightmare of SCP: Containment Breach and encounters 096.


There was silence in what seemed like a long hallway plated with partially rusted steel, many of the lights were dimming supposedly due  
to bad electricity, smoke could be seen leaking out from cracks in the wall. Footsteps were soon faintly heard as what revealed to be a  
Leafeon by the name of Sarah was walking down the hallway very slowly with an expression of fear on her face.

Sarah was wearing some kind of orange trench suit with 'SD-367' marked onto the left breast of her suit, the suit was greasy and creased  
up from over use but it was the only clothing that covered Sarah's bare body, she was always checking her surroundings as if something  
was stalking her. Sarah was in a large containment facility that was used to perform tests on unspecified living things, in which some  
of them were fatally hostile.

Many of the captive entities had estranged uncommon abilities such as merging through solid walls or maneuvering faster in a single blink of an eye. Sarah looked around, she saw nothing but a bannistered hallway with a closed door at the end, she walked towards the steel barricade and opened it.

The door revealed a small hallway that was directed to the left and was brightened by lights that covered every square inch of darkness.  
At the opposite wall, Sarah noticed a small LCD screen, it was a camera screen that was constantly moving left and right, what Sarah saw  
on the camera made her shiver in fear.

There was an empty room with a dark red light that filtered the room leaving only a few inches of darkness in the corners, red dried fluid  
could be seen spread onto the floor as if something brutal and unthinkable could have happened weeks ago, but what had made Sarah stare in horror was that there was something else on the floor. There was a morbid skinny creature that looked very different to a normal human being, it had white skin that had red smeared on several areas, it's limbs looked much longer than a normal human's. The entity had it's back turned against the camera as it was crouching in the corner. That was when Sarah heard something she could not describe, a loud deformed moan echoed through the hallway which sounded like it was nearby. Sarah cautiously walked to where the indescribable noise came from, the sound lead her to a metal door that was rusted and worn out with dents from the edges as if it had been forced open multiple times.

Sarah opened the door and immediately stopped in terror, the thing she saw in the camera was crouching on the floor with it's back against her, after 7 minutes of silence: Sarah noticed a door on the opposite side of the room. Sarah regained her courage and cautiously walked towards the door until she stopped right next to the crouching 'thing'. Sarah was about to continue walking to the door until something caught the corner of her eye.

The starved entity slowly stood up on it's bony legs and put it's large hands that looked like they had sharp claws instead of fingers,  
suddenly: the tall being began to convulse uncontrollably, the leafeon stepped back watching on. Morbid hisses and groans were emitted from the thing as it darted it's upper body around with it's face still covered, taking no further risks: Sarah proceeded to the door and reached for it before she took one last look at the thing as it suddenly moved it's hands away, screaming loudly as it revealed a morbid face with a stretched out jaw showing jagged teeth, Sarah did not need to think twice.

Sarah immediately darted out of the room and quickly shut the door behind her and quickly walked on until she heard the door open behind her and glimpsed the thing running towards her. The leafeon began to run for her life with the thing in pursuit of her, Sarah kept running to  
where ever was possible, not wanting to find out what would happen if the creature catched her. After 8 minutes of dashing through several  
rooms in the facility, Sarah found herself into a large glass box restrained by metal beams stripped around the edges. Sarah darted into the  
cubed confiner and hid in the far corner.

It was less than a minute when Sarah caught a glimpse of a hunched shadow speed past through the doorway and dissapeared into a square inch of darkness. Sarah shuddered in fear as she hoped that the shadow wasn't who she thought it was. Suddenly, the tall white thing ran into the box straight towards Sarah. The terrified leafeon stared at the creature in horror as she leaked in her suit from fear, yellow liquid flowed onto the floor out the trouser leg as Sarah's suit was dampened. The last thing Sarah saw was the creature reached up to her face and clawed at her, as the leafeon collapsed onto the ground.

...

Sarah woke up in sheer terror as she screamed at the top of her lungs in her bed, she realised that the creature was nowhere to be seen.

It was just a bad dream.

That was when Sarah looked at the clock, it was 8:58 in the morning. Sarah lowered her head down onto her pillow when she suddenly felt  
something wet in her quilt, she looked up and noticed a large damp stain as she realised that she had leaked in her own bed from the nightmare. Sarah groaned in frustration at her mistake as she tried to sleep in her duvet.


End file.
